jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Geyser Rock
Geyser Rock is a location in The Precursor Legacy. A small island south of Sandover Village, it was used by Jak and Daxter to receive training before beginning their journey (serving as the game's tutorial). Although Geyser Rock could thereafter be visited via the teleport gate in Samos' hut, it did not contain any further missions or power cells. The island's most prominent features include its namesake geysers, large Precursor robots embedded in the rocky cliffs, and its array of platforming challenges, unencumbered by any enemies as seen later in the game. History Before Samos Hagai would allow Jak and Daxter to journey north in search of Gol Acheron, he required that they train on Geyser Rock. In addition to trialing his basic combat and maneuvering (the former with inanimate scarecrows), Jak was introduced to the value of Precursor orbs and power cells; his ability to interact with Precursor artifacts and other objects with blue eco; how to use green eco to heal himself; and how to collect Keira's scout flies for a power cell. After collecting every power cell on the island, Jak was allowed to return home via the warp gate and explore outside the village. Geography Geyser Rock is an island off the southern coast of Sandover Village, and west of Misty Island, visited only by warp gate (unlike Misty Island, accessible only by the Fisherman's speedboat). The island is completely uninhabited except by the brightly colored birds flying overhead, butterflies closer to the ground, and seven of Keira's scout flies, which were evidently captured there by lurkers at some point before the events of the game. The island is rather small in terms of expanse, attributing most of its landmass to a spiraling structure of rocky cliffs and grassy plateaus (such that the final area of the level drops directly to the beginning area from a tall cliff). The island's beaten paths are always on grassplots, though there are also sandy beach embankments that form makeshift paths. Scattered about are palm trees and shrubs, some of which curiously grow from the cliff facades. One of the island's most noticeable features is its namesake geysers, of which there are four, which intermittently erupt from large rock formations. The first geyser sits atop a mountainous structure at the south end of the island, where the mission starts. The second geyser is in the northwest, just off the coast, in the water, behind the tiered embankment where the scout flies were first found. The third is in the southwest, on the beach off the beaten path. The fourth is in the small lagoon behind the Precursor door in the central area of the island. , with its light eco heart glowing.]] The island has very few artificial elements in its environment; the most notable among these being the massive, broken down Precursor robots nearly fossilized in the various rocky cliffs. They appear to potentially still be functional, however, as during the night time, their light eco "hearts"Shah, Puckett, Farhurst, et al. 2000/19, Chapter 7: "Precursor Technology" § "Precursor Robots" and eyes will glow. Other artificial elements include the scarecrows, used as training dummies; metal spike traps that recede into the ground; rickety wooden bridges and lampposts; and the various minor Precursor artifacts, including a floating platform that takes Jak from the top-most cliff back to ground level, large Precursor drums used as platforms, and a blue eco vent. Citations References * Category:Locations in The Precursor Legacy